Breath
by xOikawaii
Summary: Porque definitivamente Licht podía robarle el aliento a Lawless de muchas maneras.


_Servamp **NO** me pertenece._

* * *

Licht estaba molesto con Hyde.

Bueno a decir verdad el azabache siempre parecía estar molesto con Hyde, pero esto era una molestia diferente, porque si, Hyde era una maldita rata de mierda, un maldito demonio molesto y Licht, como el ángel que era tenía el deber de purificarlo, y lo haría algún día, de eso estaba seguro.

Aunque la molestia inicial del azabache se debía básicamente a que en estos días Lawless se estaba metiendo mucho con el. Y Licht no sabia si también era porque su paciencia con él se agotaba demasiado rápido o Lawless realmente era un idiota demasiado molesto, probablemente fueran ambas cosas.

El caso es que el pianista noto algo diferente en sus peleas habituales con el vampiro, porque casi en todas estas, el vampiro terminaba insinuándosele de algún modo, es más, había veces en las que sin razón aparente, estando ambos tranquilos, el Servamp le molestaba pidiéndole un beso sin que viniera a nada, y para sorpresa hasta del propio Licht la sola idea de hacerlo le causaba más vergüenza que molestia en general.

De hecho quizás el azabache mismo si que se había puesto a pensar en la posibilidad de hacerlo alguna vez.

Habían tantas veces, entre tantas peleas que el de ojos azules solo quería que el contrario se esfumara o desapareciera de su vista, o aunque sea solo que cerrará la boca por un maldito segundo, que probablemente sí se había puesto a pensar el "callarle con un beso" justo como el mismo Hyde le retaba algunas veces.

Quizá esto era lo que muchos le llamaban "tensión sexual".

Licht negaba con la cabeza frustrado, como siempre que se ponía a pensar en eso, quería esfumar esa clase de pensamientos de su cabeza, no era algo propio de un ángel el pensar esa clase de cosas después de todo.

Aunque era bastante difícil no hacerlo en situaciones como esta.

En la que se estaban peleando, como siempre, el azabache ahora mismo no recuerda exactamente porque iniciaron la pelea, a veces se ponían a pelear solo por hacer algo, de vez en cuando lo consideraba hasta entretenido, pero quizá las cosas se salieron un poco de control, se habían insultado, después gritado, después se habían golpeado, y habían hecho todo un escándalo a su al rededor.

—¡Está bien, Lichtan, tú ganas! - contestó él vampiro levantando las manos en señal de rendición.

El azabache refunfuñó molesto.

—No es como que realmente quisiera hacerte daño ¿sabes? - sonrío socarronamente alejándose del pianista, para dejar las cosas en paz. —Si quisiera hacerte daño, ya estarías muerto, pero no es así, entonces hagamos las pases ¿esta bien? - el azabache gruño en respuesta, haciendo reír brevemente al vampiro.

Pero Licht no estaba satisfecho con esto, no, no le gustaba que cuando peleaban el otro se "rindiera" y gritara que "estaba bien" y que aparentemente hicieran las paces.

Eso no era para nada como una victoria, así no era como se sentía el ganar realmente ninguna de las discusiones que tenían.

Entonces el azabache aún molesto, se acercó hasta Lawless de forma agresiva, le sujetó con fuerza de la camisa para atraerlo hacia si, el Servamp sorprendido cerró los ojos esperando el aparentemente inminente golpe por parte de Licht, pero lo que sintió en vez de un puño chocar fuertemente en su quijada, le hizo abrir los ojos en sorpresa.

Sintió unos finos y delgados labios sobre los suyos, besándole con suavidad y parsimonia, se quedó estático por unos segundos después del shock inicial que era caer en la cuenta que Licht le estaba besando, A ÉL.

No al revés, el no estaba buscando todo esto, bueno, puede que sí, pero no esperaba que el otro se atreviera a hacerlo realmente.

Así que no perdió más el tiempo, cerró los ojos y poso ambas manos en la cintura del azabache, atrayéndolo hacia si, y profundizando el beso, sintió unos delgados brazos acomodarse mejor sobre sus hombros. Los labios de Licht estaban tibios, y eran suaves, justo como se había imaginado que lo serían, el azabache ahogo un pequeño quejido cuando sintió la lengua del contrario colarse entre sus labios entrando descuidadamente en su boca.

Lawless estaba comenzando a dominar bastante bien el beso, cosa que pudo haber molestado un poco al azabache, así que le propicio una mordida en el labio inferior al vampiro, escuchando un gruñido por parte de este.

Al final los dos se separaron después de un rato, jadeantes, y con las mejillas sonrojadas.

—L-lichtan, tu... - susurro un momento después, mirándolo medio idiotizado y sonriéndole.

Y si el beso que se habían dado antes no le había robado lo suficiente el aliento, definitivamente el rodillazo que le dio azabache en el estomago, si lo había hecho.

—Ahora si gane, rata. - comentó el de ojos azules limpiándose la comisura de los labios, dejando caer al suelo a Hyde para luego marcharse de ahí satisfecho.

Y Lawless en el suelo, quejándose del dolor, sinceramente se pregunta si haber podido probar los labios de Lichtan y haber podido ver su rostro sonrojado habían merecido la pena este golpe.

La respuesta era un sí.

* * *

Ok no tengo excusa, solo quería escribir algo de ellos porque me gustan mucho y cada día me gustan más, no estoy segura de sí me quedaron OCC o no, aunque lo más seguro es que si, but anyways (?)

Y Uh, gracias por leer y todo eso. ¿Reviews?


End file.
